Nightmares
by ThatTwistedMaiden
Summary: Gibson has been refusing to sleep lately. He refuses to tell anyone why though. So, one night, he actually does fall asleep. What happens when he can't wake up? Can Sprx and the others awake him from his slumber? Sprx/Gibson
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello you all :)**_

_**I decided I was going to rewrite this fiction. I didn't like how I wrote it previously, it kind of left me empty-headed. **_

_**I didn't know where to take the story next, that's all.**_

_**Hopefully, this one will last longer than 2 chapters XD**_

_**Hope you guys like it!**_

_**Warning: Yaoi, violence, disturbing scenery, alcohol references, and cursing will be in here. **_

_**Don't say I didn't warn you if you don't like this kind of writing.**_

* * *

_It was a freezing winter night in Shuggazoom._

_Christmas remained a mere 2 weeks away; Many citizens of Shuggazoom were attempting to be rid of their extremely long Christmas lists, and were choking the streets to get to the shop they needed to arrive at._

_However, that was not the case once night took place; At night, everyone laid in their cozy beds and had no trouble dreaming sweetly throughout the bone-chilling hours._

_Snow had proceeded to fall, leaving many beautiful sheets of white on everything._

_The way Shuggazoom looked now, under all that snow; The scenery would make an absolutely breathtaking postcard._

_Over in the outskirts of the large city, the Super Robot stood._

_Inside it, slept the members of the Hyper Force._

_..._

_Let me rephrase that, __**most **__of the members of the Hyper Force slept._

_Nova laid in her neon yellow cotton bed, snuggled up closely to her stuffed plushies; A contempt smile visible on her face._

_Antauri slept in his room, not too far from Nova's room; The silver monkey was nestled into his pillow, buried underneath all of his dark blankets._

_Otto slept upside down on the couch, with his tongue flopping out the side of his mouth; Sleeping upside down was typical for Otto, although not many of the others understood why he slept like that._

_Sprx slept in his room, his arm covering his eyes and his covers kicked to the bottom of his bed. He snored softly, and nuzzled up closer to his pillow for more comfort._

_Gibson, he sat alone at his chemical table, his eyes barely managing to stay open..._

* * *

_"At last, I have managed to create a stable compound fit for testing. I just need one more substance for it.." I said._

_I smiled in relief once I realized my compound was just about complete, perhaps this time it will be successful..?_

_I have no clue how this will end, to be honest._

_I repetitively explain to myself that I will find a stable compound to help me be rid of my condition._

_Sadly, I have yet to find a stable compound yet._

_Hopefully, this will be it once I add the final compound to complete it._

_I carefully reach for the lithium, and hold my breath as I wrap my hands around it._

_Lithium is a very unstable substance, I have to be gentle when handling it._

_I examine the beacon it lies in, praying that I have enough to complete the compound._

_I let out a sigh of relief._

_Yes._

_I have just enough to complete the compound; I carefully add the lithium into the mixture._

_The compound then undergoes another change, the lithium has darkened it's color._

_My eyes widened, and examined the now completely stabilized compound._

_"Odd, it's never altered in color when I attempted with other chemicals before." I mumble to myself._

_I am unsure about what to do next now._

_Not one time has the compound altered it's color previously. _

_Was this a positive result?_

_Have I, at last, done this correctly?_

_.._

_I assume there is only one way to find my answer._

_I pour the dark green liquid in my mouth._

_The liquid burned as it passed through my lips._

_Ugh._

_I flinched, what an absolutely horrid taste the liquid had._

_My hands traveled to my throat; For it was still burning from the liquid passing down all too quickly._

_I waited._

_Waited._

_Waited._

_..Still, nothing had happened._

_I let out a sigh of frustration and slammed the beacon down on my chemical table._

_How unfortunate, though I should have expected this to be the result._

_Just like all the other previous attempts._

_I felt my eyes getting heavy again, I shook my head to keep myself from falling into another dreadful nightmare._

_I sat down and buried my face into my hands._

_This was simply not right._

_Why was I the only one to suffer from this cruel condition?  
_

_To be honest, I would prefer going back in time. _

_Back to when I was unaware of my condition and it had no effect on me at that time._

_I should have known my dreams and hallucinations were abnormal; I should have thought more about the dreams, then, perhaps I would have realized that I was in danger and could have stopped the condition from spreading throughout my mind._

_Alas, it is far too late now._

_My dreams are getting more and more horrifying; I am also beginning to see them in real life as well._

_I know I cannot fall asleep, for the dreams only seem to worsen if I do._

_However, if I do not sleep, I may start to lose my senses even more than I have already._

_I have recently begun to hear things, **horrible **things._

_I typically begin hearing things early in the morning; So, I usually ignore everyone because I am unaware of who..or what I am hearing._

_My eyes are getting heavy once more.._

_..._

_I shake my head..._

_..._

_..._

_..._


	2. Chapter 2

..

...

"Jesus fucking Christ! What is taking those stupid doctors so long to wake him up?! It's been like.. an hour!" I exclaimed.

Geez! I can't imagine how long we've been waiting outside of this stupid hospital!

Man, this has been one hell of a night; First, we spend the entire fucking day fighting off some formless that were still crawling around the city for weeks!

Next, the kid goes off and gets injured while we were fighting and now he won't be able to fight alongside us in case another horde of those bone bags show up!

To make matters even better, Gibson's in a coma that even Antauri can't get him out of!

Ugh! This is just not a good day..

"Chill out Sprx, you getting all fired up isn't going to make matters better; It's just going to annoy everyone else. You aren't the only one worried about Gibson, you know!" Nova scoffed.

I turned to Nova to retort; However, Antauri's piercing glare somehow told me I should keep my mouth shut.

I bit my lip and turned away from all of them, my fists clenched; Alright hotshot.. calm your ass down. Blondie's right, me getting angry isn't going to help-

...

Oh what does she know!? All she does is shoot off her mouth when it's unneeded, why can't I shoot mine off!?

I need to get away from this place; I swear, clearing my head is just what I fucking need.

I stormed off into the sky, not even giving any of my allies a chance to stop me.

Once I figured I was far enough from the hospital; I landed on the cold streets below.

It was quiet around here; I like that.. maybe this is just what I need.

Silence..

Nothing but silence..

...

Ugh, this silence isn't helping as much as I had expected it to; I still can't help but fucking worry about Brainstrain back there..

..Fuck.. I need to stop will all this useless worrying; All it does is rile me up! It completely defeats my purpose of leaving the hospital and coming all the way out here!

I can't help but worry though; It's like my thing, nowadays!

All this shit that's been happening in Shuggazoom, so many people have died in these past few weeks.

It's all so messed up; Never in my life would I have wished to see something so horrible.

Yeah, I wish for things to be exciting every now and then; However, that's only for really.. **REALLY **boring days! Nothing more, I swear!

I don't even know how all this started either, but I have noticed a few weird things happening every now and then.

Like, for example, patrols have been so fucking tiresome these days; I can't sit still for five seconds without some dumbass stealing an old woman's purse and thinking that he can get away with it.

Another thing, Shuggazoom usually has decent weather nowadays; Lately though, it's either been storming or we have terrible wind storms. I only guess that we got lucky tonight, because we only got wind.

I look up at the sky; Freaky looking clouds are beginning to form in the sky.

I guess that's a sign saying I should hurry my ass up and head back.

A cold wind passes me by as I turn to head back to the hospital; I'm not ready to go back yet, but something about those louds in the sky.. gives me a really uneasy feeling in my stomach.

A feeling that makes me want to puke up my lunch, or something like that.

Ugh, is it just me..? Or did it get colder out here all of a sudden-

Agh!

There I go worrying again!

Damnit! What the fuck is wrong with me!?

Ugh! I have to head back, stop worrying Sprx!

I take off into the sky, trying to ignore the sudden spike or cold air in the area; That feeling still remains in the pit of my stomach.

Oof, what an awful feeling..

...

"..Sprx.."

"Hey!" I cry, turning around to face the guy who called my name.

...

No one.

...

Fuck, now I am hearing things; What else can happen tonight?

Geez, I shouldn't be saying things like that; Now something bad is bound to happen.

I should hurry up and get back to the hospital; This is just way too fucking freaky.

I head back towards the hospital, trying my best once again to ignore the horrible feeling in my stomach.

...

Soon, the hospital comes into my view.

I let out a sigh of relief; Finally, now maybe this freaky shit will stop.

I land near the hospital, and search for the others..

None of them are in sight, maybe they went inside?

I head into the hospital, just like outside, no one else other than myself in sight.

This is really starting to irritate me, where is everyone? Did they all leave to go catch a bite to eat or something? They could have at least told me if they were going to do that, i'm starving over here.

..Why in the hell is it so dark in here? Is the power out or something?

Oh! Maybe they're all in brainstrain's room?

I guess I should go check and see; I'll never know unless I go check it out for myself.

I head towards the nearest elevator and press the 'UP' button.

..The button doesn't even light up; Great, just what I needed, the power in the building going out.

There's something weird about that though; Hospital's usually generate a lot of electricity don't they..?

How on earth could all that power go out in a hospital as big as this one?

There must be at least one room with power in it.

I flip on my night vision goggles; This whole situation reeks of something fishy..

Now, what room was Gibs in again..?

Oh yeah! Room 68!

I travel down the long hallway, my weapons drawn.. just in case.

...

Hey, what's that..? It's big, that's for sure. I can't make out what it is, not even my night vision goggles can..

I lean in closer to get a better look at what i'm seeing right now; It looks like a big, black shadowy figure but I can't really tell.

!?

Hey! It's gone!

I run over to the area where I had seen the shadowy figure, looking every where I possibly could for at least some sign of that thing being here..

* * *

"Antauri, Sprx hasn't moved in a while. Do you think he's found the viral point in Gibson's nightmare?" Nova asked, her voice laced with concern.

"It would seem so" Antauri responded, not even removing his eyes from the monitor screen to even glance at Nova.

Nova stared at her feet "Is there...anything we can do?"

Antauri shook his head "It would be best if we let Sprx handle this; We have done all we can, Nova."

Nova opened her mouth to protest; However, nothing came out.

Antauri glanced at Otto, whom nodded and took over watching the monitor of Sprx's behavior.

Antauri grasped Nova's hand in his, and clasped it tightly "You must have faith in Sprx, Nova. He is strong, and he will be able to surpass this challenge and bring Gibson back."

Nova bit her lip "You sound so sure, Antauri. What if something happens..?"

"Ah c'mon Nova! What could happen? As long as we're watching the monitors, we'll know if Sprx is in trouble!" Otto chimed in.

Suddenly, the monitor went out; Along with the power in the Super Robot.

A loud creak filled the area; Followed by a nerve wracking silence.

"...That's what could happen, Otto.."


End file.
